


Reckless & Responsibility

by emeraldvixen



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Caroline's flair for drama, Drabble, Drabble Request, Established Relationship, F/M, Pettiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvixen/pseuds/emeraldvixen
Summary: A lil Tumblr drabble for @recyclings : "we’ve only been broken up for ten seconds and you just asked me if we’re still up for dinner tomorrow night."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Reckless & Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recyclings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recyclings/gifts).



“What?!” Caroline hissed, as she debated the merits of launching the glass in her hand at his head.

“Dinner, love? At Le Grande Cascade.” Klaus replied without looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

For that, she threw the glass. It flew over his right shoulder to smash on the floor behind the couch. As much as she’d have loved to crack it over his skull, the cleanup for the housemaids would have been too dramatic. 

“Go to hell.”

Klaus looked as her then, sighing and shutting his book to give her his fullest attention.

“Why?”

“Because that isn’t how break ups _work_ , Klaus?!” Caroline snapped, pulling a duffel bag from within the wardrobe to set it roughly on the bed next to him.

As she turned around to begin pulling her clothes from the hangers, she could hear the smirk in his voice. “But we haven’t broken up.”

“Yes, we have.” Caroline said, turning to lug half a dozen sundresses into the duffel whilst avoiding creasing. She could feel his eyes on her as she rolled them, packing them tightly into a corner. “I’m half of this relationship, so I get to decide when we break up and you can’t just say no.”

It was quiet then, for just a second before the triumphant grin spread over his face. “Relationship?”

It was infuriating, really. How he always chose to be pedantic when Caroline wanted a fight. Well, it wasn’t that she wanted a fight as such, just that living with him was a lot. He could make her so happy, give her so much, and yet there were some things which got right under her skin. Things that Klaus just wouldn’t budge on. Like his penchant for fresh, hot human blood, for example.

As she turned back to the wardrobe, she could see him set the book aside and sit up from where he lay. “I was under the impression that in the modern age, we need to have a conversation regarding the use of that word. In order to break up, we’d have to have been together in the first place.” He spoke casually, as if she wasn’t in the middle of leaving him. _Again_.

With her face buried in the wardrobe, Caroline scowled. “We’ve lived together for a decade, what else could this be?”

Despite the sheer venom in her tone, the tight set of her jaw and the fists collecting scraps of clothing, she couldn’t help but widen her eyes when she turned to find Klaus looking well, quite overjoyed really. “Well this is a revelation. Does this mean that you’re my _girlfriend_?”

_Girlfriend_. As if that term could ever encompass years of co-dependancy, of sharing people and places, food and shelter, life and death. She rolled her eyes, even if she kind of wanted to kiss at his dimples. “Was. Past tense.”

“And I _was_ your boyfriend.” Klaus grinned, entwining his hands on his lap. “So just to clarify, I should definitely cancel the dinner reservation in Paris.”

“Are you serious right now?!”

“That’s not a yes.” He noted, but her frosty gaze dampened the smile on his face. “Come on, Caroline. As much as I like you fiery, I’d rather you stopped pretending to be upset with me.”

Caroline threw the skirt she was holding to the ground. Some conversations were best had with a little drama. “You killed the mailman!”

“He was incompetent.”

“He was delivering mail?!”

“Are you upset that I didn’t share him, or that there is blood on your postcard?”

Caroline’s mouth opened without forming words, before she threw both hands into the air. ”You’re an ass.”

“Hmm.” He hummed with a gentle smile, swinging his legs to stand up. “So back to dinner?”

“He was innocent, Klaus. He might have had a family - kids.” Caroline snapped, watching as his relaxed steps drew closer.

“Your moral compass is admirable, love.” He muttered, stepping into her personal space enough for Caroline to back up.

“What are you doing?” She asked, turning until her back hit the wall. “No.” A outstretched hand landed on his chest. Klaus didn’t push any further, but licked his lips at the heat of her touch. “No. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

_Like you want to eat me._ The depth of his eyes could be quite unsettling. Staring down the earth’s apex predator held willingly an arms length away, Caroline squirmed under the intensity of his gaze. “I swear to god Klaus I will sue you for sexual harassment.”

“On what grounds?” Klaus smirked, eyes glancing down to where her hand was pressed on bare skin. Slowly, giving her ample opportunity to slap him away, Klaus pressed both hands to the wall behind her head. Caroline let her hand fall after just the tiniest bit of pressure, and Klaus seized the opportunity, stepping closer still but careful not to touch her. Leaning down until his lips were in line with hers, Klaus observed the pouting of her lips up close. “Are we done fighting over one tiny, insignificant human now?”

Crossing her arms, Caroline shook her head and gave him a flat look.

“And we definitely can’t skip to the make-up sex?” He continued. She scoffed at that, and Klaus smirked at the way her lips threatened to smile.

“Very well.” He relented, stepping away from her before digging in the pocket of his jeans for his mobile. Taking his sweet time to find the right number, Klaus dialled and was met with the perky French greeting. “I’d like to cancel a reservation-“

But Caroline had snatched his phone and hung up before he had the chance to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment or kudos! Check out my other KC works too. You can request drabbles over on Tumblr - euvixen. Much love!


End file.
